Una diosa en un cuerpo mortal: Parte I
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Una diosa milenios atras se sacrifico salvando al Olimpo,todos creen que ella se desvanecio pero no es asi, ella esta atrapada en un cuerpo mortal, sin ningún recuerdo de quien es en realidad.Ella y su mejor amiga Thalia son separadas en un accidente.Una va al Camp mestizo otra al Camp Jupiter. Con Voldemort y un montón de monstrous detras de ella debera sobrevivir.Fem!Harry/Atenea
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ¿que tal? Aqui os traigo una historia. Fem!Harry/Atenea.**

El consejo de los Olimpicos estaba reunido discutiendo los importantisimos problemas a los que los inmortales se enfrentan: ¿Qué tipo de galletas deberan comprar?, ¿chocolate o vainilla?, ¿Quien era el niño preferido de Rhea?, etc.

Artemisa le estaba explicando a su gemelo la superioridad del chocolate frente a la vainilla, pero este no compartia su punto de vista y afirmaba que la vainilla era más increible que el chocolate. Ares y Hefesto discutian sobre el mismo tema de siempre, Afrodita. Zeus y Poseidon peleaban a gritos cada uno afirmando ser el preferido de Rhea, Demeter le estaba dando a Hera una conferencia sobre la importancia de comer cereales todos los dias. Hermes estaba tecleando como un poseso en su portatil, como no era el solsticio de invierno Hades no se encontraba en el Olimpo. Afrodita en contra de todo pronostico estaba sentada en su trono con una pose abatida mirando el unico trono vacio, el de Atenea.

Suspirando empieza a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, algo que hacia cuando estaba emosionada, triste, avergonzada,... vamos que era algo muy común en ella. Afrodita les dirigio una mirada enfadad a los gemelos, ¿Cómo podian discutir algo tan trivial como que si el chocolate es mejor que la vainilla en este día?, ¿Acaso lo han olvidado?, ¿La han olvidado?, ¿O no les importa ya?.

Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de Atenea. Imposible diras, ella es un doncella eterna diras, pues no Atenea esta casada, o lo estuvo mejor dicho. Hace eones, antes de la guerra contra los gigantes Atenea conocio a su alma gemela. No una forma de hablar sino que literalmente su alma gemela, algo que solo le pasan a uno entre mil inmortales, con suerte. A unos pocos elegidos Eros, el primordial del amor, bendecia con un alma gemela. Dos personas que encajan juntas como dos piezas de un puzzle. Atenea fue la última persona conocida en ser dotada con ese privilegio.

El destino mismo se vio alterado por esta bendición, una niña nació. Hija más joven de Leto y Zeus. La niña vivió sus primero años de vida en la isla Delos junto a sus hermanos y a su madre. Una vez que los gemelos cumplieron 16 años fueron llevados al Olimpo por Zeus y ambos se unieron al consejo Olimpico. La niña que en aquel momento tenía once años siguio viviendo durante cinco años mas en la isla con su madre, cuando cumplio los dieciseis ella tambien fue llevada al Olimpo por Zeus y al igual que sus hermanos se unio al consejo.

Desde el principio ella se llevaba muy bien con la diosa de la sabiduria y pronto se convertieron en amigas cercanas. No era raro verlas en la arena combatiendo, en el templo de Atenea comentando algun libro o paseando por los jardines.

No fue hasta el principio de la guerra contra los gigantes que finalmente admitieron sus sentimientos románticos la una hacia la otra. Al final de la guerra se casaron y vivieron felices. Afrodita no puede decir que para siempre porque no fue así.

Fue hacia unos tres milenios que el titan Hyperion desperto de su letargo. El titan enfurecido con los dioses por derrotar a los titanes (Hyperion se había sumido en un profundo sueño antes del final de la guerra dioses vs titanes) reunio un ejercito de monstruos y marcho contra el Olimpo. Los dioses reunieron sus mejores guerreros y lucharon valientemente contra el titan. Pero Hyperion no buescaba conquistar el Olimpo si no hacer sufrir a los resposables de la caida de sus hermanos titanes. El preparo una poderosa maldición que planeba lanzar a los seis hijos de Kronos y Rhea, Ares, Artemisa, Apollo, Hermes, Dionisio, Atenea, Hefesto y ella misma. ¿Por qué no a la hija más joven de Zeus y Leto? Sencillo, Hyperion nada más ver a la diosa quedo completamente enamorado de ella y planeba, una vez acabar con los demás Olimpicos, casarse con ella.

Pero el titan no tuvo en cuenta el amor que la joven sentia por su familia y tan pronto como lanzo las maldiciones destinadas a encerrar a cada dios y diosa despojandolos de su poder y sometiendolos a un sufrimiento eterno, un dolor que les destruiria hasta la cordura, la diosa se interpuso entre Hyperion y los Olimpos tomando ella todas las maldiciones. La cosa no quedo allí, ella también uso todo el poder que le quedaba derrotando al titan y encerandolo en las profundidades del Tartaro.

Todo este esfuerzo plus el efecto de las maldiciones fueron demasiado para ella, Afrodita apostaria todos sus zapatos a que ni Zeus ni Poseidon ni Hades hubiesen podido hacer lo que la esposa de Atenea hizo, y poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. A los pocos momentos Atenea perdio a su esposa. Ella juro no volver a casarse nunca ni tener ninguna clase de relación romántica con nadie, hombre o mujer.

Cada año durante tres fechas: _su_ cumpleaños, _su_ aniversario de bodas y el aniversario de _su_ muerte Atenea desparecia quien sabe a dónde durante unos dias.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Harry Potter and Percy Jackson y los Dioses de Olimpo""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

James Potter, auror, acababa de terminar su ultima misón. La misión consistia en peinar un bosque de aqui para allá buscando a unos mortifagos que supuestamente tenian una base allí. James junto con dos docenas de aurores fueron seleccionados para la misión, que por cierto era en Grecia, ¡Grecia! James llevaba tres semanas sin ver a su esposa, Lily.

Después de peinar el bosque cuatro veces no encantraron nada, James siendo el hombre terco que era antes de marcharse dio atro vistazo por allí. Pero no encontro nada que indicase presencia alguna de Voldemord (Si, él se atrevia a decir su nombre. Al fin y al cabo temer un nombre es una estupidez.) o sus seguidores.

A pundo de aparecerse oyó un ruido a su izquierdo. Desenfundando su varita con pasos cautelosos se diriguio allí. Entre los arbustos esperaba encontrar o un mortifago o algun animal pero no lo que tenía enfrente.

Allí estaba un pequeño bebe, una niña, en el suelo del bosque. Sin ropa ni mantas ni nada. Después de combrobar que en realidad era un bebe y que no se trataba de una trampa cogio a la niña en brazos y la envolvio con su abrigo.

James vio como la pequeña se despertaba de su sueño y abrio los ojos. Sus ojos eran heterogeneos, uno negro con pequeños puntos de luz que parecian estrellas y el otro era azul celeste con una aureola dorada rodeando el iris.

"""""""""""""""""Dias después""""""""""""""""""

"James, ¿qué es lo que tienes en brazos?" pregunto Lily Potter de soltera Evans. Ella estaba mirando a su marido sospechosamente con los brazos cruzados.

James miro a su esposa con estrañeza "Es un bebe." dijo en un tono de "duh, ¿no es obio?".

"De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Ahorra, dime ¿Por qué tienes un bebe en brazos?" Dijo con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

"La he adoptado."

"Ya veo." dijo Lily en calma mortal, "HAS ADOPTADO UN BEBE SIN DECIRMELO." grito la sra. Potter.

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahorra." dijo James sin ver en absoluto cual es el problema.

FIN

 **Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Me gustaria pediros vuestras sugerencias sobre el nombre de mi protagonista y si querreis sobre algun personaje OC, aqui os dejo una ficha:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Padre/Madre pidoso/a:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Datos relevantes sobre su historia:**

 **Edad:**

 **Sexo:**

 **¡Gracias y hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

31 Octubre 1990

En el Valle de Godric los niños iban disfrazados de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos, por alguna razón ninguno se acercaba a una de las casas. No era una casa encantada ni nada de eso, era una casa normal de dos pisos. Aunque lo de encantada... en realidad la casa pertenecía a una familia de magos, los Potter. La familia Potter tuvo que dejar su mansión y pasar a la clandestinidad. Ellos eligieron el Valle de Godric como nuevo hogar porque el director Dumbledore se le recomendó.

¿Por qué tenían que esconderse? Porque había una profecía que decía que el que derrotara al señor oscuro podía o bien ser su hija o el hijo de otra familia de magos, así que ambas familias pasaron a la clandestinidad.

Los Potter para evitar llamar la atención sobre sí mismos pusieron un encantamiento sobre su casa haciéndola invisible para todos a excepción de unos pocos elegidos.

Actualmente los Potter estaban en el salón de su casa. Lily estaba sentada en un sofá con su hija en brazos, y James estaba sentado leyendo en voz alta un cuento.

Una de las alarmas saltaron indicando que alguien había pasado a traves del encantamiento que los ocultaba.

"¡Es él!" grito James cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"¡Lily cogé a Thea, rápido!"

James beso a su esposa y a su hija por última vez, él sabia que iba a morir esta noche. Lily subió corriendo las escaleras con su hija en brazos. Entro en el cuarto del bebe y coloco a la pequeña en su cuna. Rápidamente empezó a trazar unas runas, unas de sangre que la protegerían de Voldemort, otras runas estaban destinadas a protegerla de cualquier ataque mental (legermancia es una habilidad de algunos magos sabían y consistía en adentrarse en la mente de otra persona) y las ultimas runas estaban destinadas a que ninguna clase de encantamento como la compulsión tuvieseran efecto alguno en ella. Las runas de sangre serian activadas con su sacrificio y las otras con el sacrificio de James. Ambos sabían que si ellos morían muchas personas tratarían de manipular a su hija, ya sea por la fama que adquiriría o por la fortuna de los Potter.

Voldemort entro en la habitación, Lily suplico por la vida de su hija pero ese monstruo la mato. Sin que se diera cuenta él al matar a Lily firmo la sentencia de su propia muerte.

Cuando lanzo la maldición asesina a la pequeña la maldición reboto y se dirigió hacia él. Una explosión provocada por la muerte de Voldemort sacudió la casa, Thea Potter de un año de edad miro al cuerpo de su madre. Una parte de ella sabia que su mama ya no despertaría y la pequeña empezó a llorar. Ella quería a su mami y a su papi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Horas después"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En la calle Privet Drive un anciano con un aspecto de aspirante a Merlín y una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos de aspecto estricto estaban hablando delante del número 4.

"Albus, ¿es prudente permitir que Hagrid traiga a la niña?"

"Mi querida profesora McGonagall, yo le confiaría a Hagrid hasta mi vida."

Un hombre gigante vino volando en una moto voladora con un bebe.

"¿Es prudente dejar a la hija de los Potter con estos muggles?" pregunto Minerva McGonagall al director Dumbledore.

"Esta niña será famosa, no habrá niño en nuestro mundo que no conozca su nombre. Es mejor que crezca alejada de toda esa fama y que tenga una infancia normal." dijo el director. Al ver que Hagrid estaba empezando a llorar dijo:

"No llores Hagrid, esto no es un adiós, la volveremos a ver."

"Es..sniff..que..sniff..no me gustan las despedidas" dijo el medio gigante.

Así los tres dejaron a la salvadora del mundo mágico en la puerta de una casa en una cesta con nada más que una manta fina para darle calor, en noviembre (¡los magos son tan sensatos!, nótese la ironía.

A la mañana siguiendo Petunia Dursley encontró a su sobrina en la puerta de su casa y con renuencia por parte de los Dursley Thea Potter empezó a vivir con ellos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los Dursley no la trataron como un miembro más de su familia, no. La trataban como a una esclava. La obligaron a hacer un montón de tareas como limpiar, cocinar, encargarse del jardín, hacer la colada...

Por cada error como que al cocinar se le cayera un tomate al suelo se le castigaba al principio sin comer pero con los años Vernon empezó a pegarle. Al principio fue solo una bofetada pero termino con palizas que en más de una ocasión casi la matan.

Los efectos del maltrato infantil tienen, no solamente una repercusión inmediata en su físico, sentimientos o en su psique, si no que estos efectos pueden extenderse a lo largo de toda la vida influyendo en su ajuste psicológico, físico, familiar y social.

Los efectos se clasifican en función del tipo de maltrato, pero os pasaré a relatar solo algunas de ellas, porque por desgracia, la lista es muy larga:

Consecuencias físicas: ante un maltrato físico os podéis imaginar que todo tipo de lesiones; si es por negligencia o abandono pueden darse la desnutrición, bajo peso y talla, deficiencias vitamínicas, enfermedades infecciosas, etc. A largo plazo puede producirse el suicidio, alcoholismo, delincuencia, trastornos de personalidad, etc.

Consecuencias psicológicas: ante el maltrato físico se produce el apego inseguro, baja autoestima, aislamiento, dificultades en la atención, ansiedad, retraso del lenguaje, agresividad, problemas de conducta, miedos, depresión; ante el abandono y el maltrato emocional las consecuencias son similares. A largo plazo se pueden producir alteraciones del sueño y de la alimentación, adicción a sustancias, personalidad múltiple, etc.

En el caso de Thea ella sufrió tanto maltrato físico como psicológico. Un niño normal acabaría o bien suicidándose o como alguien tan fácilmente manipulado que daría risa. Por suerte, Thea nació con una voluntad de hierro y una columna vertebral de diamante. Ella sabía que el tratamiento que recibía por parte de sus familiares no era normal, ni mucho menos. Ella sabía que ella estaba siendo maltratada, y una parte de ella literalmente hervía de ira y solo querría pulverizar a esos asquerosos e inmundos mortales. Ella no sabía porque se refería a ellos como mortales, como si ella no lo fuera, que lo es (al menos eso piensa).

Thea no es tonta, nada de eso, ella podría ser considerada como un prodigio pero no entremos en eso ahorra, así que ella como la niña inteligente que es trato de salir de esa situación. Trato de pedir ayuda a los vecinos, pero sus familiares habían excedido falsos rumores de ella ser una delincuente, trato de pedir ayuda a sus profesores en el colegio pero ellos también estaban bajo la creencia de que ella era una delincuente, y todo por culpa de la ballena Jr. de su primo. Aunque en su opinión sus profesores eran verdaderos idiotas, disculpen el lenguaje, ¿cómo no podían ver la verdad?, ¿cómo no podían ver lo que tenían delante de sus narices?

Finalmente trato de pedir ayuda a la policía, y lo más raro, incluso cuando se las ingenio para llamarles después de una de sus palizas, y que ellos vieran su estado, ellos pasaron de largo como si nada pasara. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente de hoy en día?!

Ni que decir que Thea perdió toda confianza en los adultos, y los humanos en general.

Lo que nos lleva a su solución, si nadie va a rescatarla de su situación, ella se rescataría sola. Bfff... ¿quién necesita un príncipe azul? No es que ella haya soñado un un príncipe guapo, fuerte, valiente y caballeroso que la salve. Claro que no ¡Solo tiene siete años! Ok, tal vez no haya soñado con ningún príncipe, pero si con Batman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl y Ironman. Sus ídolos.

A los siete años y unas semanas Thea Potter se escapo de la casa de sus familiares.


	3. Chapter 3

Si la gente le preguntara a Thea Potter como es que prefiere vivir en las calles en vez de su familia ella respondería: "¡Esos bastardos no son nada para mi!" ¿Por qué? Sencillo, para ella los Dursley no son su familia. Esos bastardos eran sus carceleros desde su punto de vista. La mantenían encerrada en ese claustrofobico y sucio armario bajo las escaleras, la obligaban a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, le daban innumerables palizas por cualquier cosa aunque ella no tenia nada que ver, la trataban como a una esclava. No, esos bastardos no eran su familia.

Escaparse fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo en su corta y triste vida. Vivir en las calles le da la libertad de ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiera.

Pero no todo era de color rosa, vivir en las calles tenía sus peligros, sus retos, sus dificultades. Para sobrevivir en las calles tenias que tener una voluntad de hierro, no dejarte intimidar por los pandilleros, los vagabundos, los perros callejeros que te arrancarían una pierna sin dudarlo para comérsela, los gatos que te quieren sacar los ojos con sus endemoniadas garras si te acercas a su territorio, los insectos como mosquitos, cucarachas o arañas, o las ratas.

Luego esta el clima que es un gran enemigo para los sin techo, el frió, las lluvias o la nieve dificulta mucho la vida en las calles. La comida es otro gran problema, para algunos vagabundos no tanto porque ellos pueden ir a comedores de la caridad y todos esos lugares donde les dan alimentos gratis, pero para ella las cosas son mucho más difíciles porque ella es una menor de edad y si va a cualquiera de esos sitios los encargados llamaran a la policía y ellos la entregaran en manos de los servicios sociales y acabara o bien en un orfanato o en el sistema de crianza. Ninguna son buenas opciones, ella no se hace tontas ilusiones de ser adoptada y encontrar una familia. No, Thea tiene claro que eso no le pasara a ella. Por todo lo anterior su única opción para conseguir alimento en un principio fue robar, que por cierto se le daba de maravilla.

Si ella no supiera que los dioses no existen podría llegar a creer que es una hija de Hermes solo por sus habilidades innatas en el hurto.

Una de las grandes prioridades al vivir en las calles es la necesidad de encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir, no podía ser cualquier lugar como un callejón por los muchos peligros como que la encuentren las autoridades o algún criminal y haga no se que con ella. Su primera noche como una fugitiva la paso en un parque a unos 40 kilómetros de la casa de sus parientes. Esa noche transcurrió sin problemas pero la siguiente que también había decidido dormir en un parque, uno más lejano que el anterior, casi es asesinada por un lunático con una pistola.

 _Una niña de ojos heterogéneos estaba sentada en un banco del parque cuando un hombre pálido vestido con ropas viejas, mugrientas y hechas arrapos se le acerco. La niña nada más verlo intuyo que sus intensiones no eran buenas. Ella se levanto de un salto del banco, cogió su mochila y cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a correr por el rabillo del ojo vio que el hombre sacaba algo de su jaqueta, se quedo paralizada._

 _Era una pistola._

 _No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta del peligro que representaba, el lunático dirigió su pistola hacia ella, ella podía sentir lo que iba a pasar. Iba a apretar el gatillo. El pánico se adueño de la joven fugitiva._

 _Thea quería escapar, no quería morir._

 _Finalmente era libre, se había escapado de su calabozo (la casa de los Dursley)._

 _No, no podía morir, NO IBA A MORIR._

 _El fuerte ruido de un disparo se escucho en el parque._

 _El hombre miro con incredulidad el espacio delante suyo. El espacio vació. Donde debería de haber un cadáver no había nada._

 _La niña despareció al mismo tiempo que se oyó una especie de 'Plop'._

Thea aún no se puede explicar como en un momento estaba en el parque a punto de ser asesinada y en el siguiente estaba en una carretera a nueve kilómetros de distancia. Desde ese día ella aprendió la importancia de un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Las primeras semanas se oculto en edificios abandonados o se colaba en fabricas después de que cerrasen y salia antes de que abriesen, con esa experiencia puso en uso sus habilidad de abrir cerraduras con un clip (Habilidad que adquirió con los Dursley cuando estos la encerraban en el armario debajo de las escaleras durante días sin darle de comer, Thea aprendió a manipular las cerraduras del armario para poder salir y conseguir comida.), aprendió a ser tan sigilosa como un gato para evitar las cámaras de seguridad, a no dejar ninguna pista sobre su estancia en un lugar y usando los equipos de las fabricas se enseño cosas importantes como coser se propia ropa, arreglarse los zapatos cuando se le rompieran, a crear algunos cacharos que podrían serles útiles, a manipular las maquinas, usando los ordenadores aprovecho para usando Internet aprender cosas interesantes y útiles en su estilo de vida.

No fue hasta casi tres meses después de escaparse que aprendió de otra de sus habilidades innatas.

Ella estaba descansando en un edificio abandonado cuando oyó el ruido de personas gritando y motores de motos. Ella había vivido en las calles lo suficiente para saber que se trataba de una pandilla de motoristas. Ella recogió su saco de dormir y sus otras pertenencias, las puso en su mochila y salio en silencio, sin alertarles de su presencia por la puerta de atrás. Un problema. Ese edificio en particular no tenía puerta trasera, solo una, la principal. Puerta en la que los motoristas se encontraban.

Gran suerte la suya.

Thea se escondió. Si no podía salir tenía que esconderse.

Los motoristas, un grupo de unos quince hombres de entre los veinte y los treinta años entro en edificio. Iban hablando entre ellos, dándose empujones, algunos gritándose. Todos iban vestidos con botas, pantalones de cuero, chaqueta de cuero, algunos llevaban camiseta y otros no.

Al principio no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Pero...

 _Los motoristas llevaban unas horas ya en el edificio abandonado, Thea ya cansada de su postura se estiro un poco. Gran querrer golpeo con el pie un lata vaciá._

 _Los motoristas al oir el ruido miraron al rededor._

 _"Sera alguna rata." Supuso uno._

 _"Pues claro que sera una rata, que te cres que es un fantasma." Dijo entre risas otro._

 _"Voy a ver." dijo el primero algo nervioso._

 _Thea al ver que se dirigía a su escondite solo vio una escapatoria, correr. Y eso hizo. El motorista se sobresalto cuando vio a la niña correr y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Thea ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Aún con la poca luz Thea conocía ese edificio abandonado como la palma de su mano al haber vivido allí durante cuatro días ya. Esquivo escombros, columnas caídas y como un rayo corría hacia la salida._

 _Casi estaba, dos metros más. Un metro. ¡Si! Estaba fuera. Cuando..._

 _Bueno mierda._

 _La suerte nunca estuvo de su lado. Debería de haber sabido que algo saldría mal con su improvisado plan._

 _Uno de los motoristas que se encontraba fuera del edificio (Había ido a mear.) vio el escándalo y la cogió del brazo._

 _Mientras estaba bajo el férreo agarre del hombre-gorila los demás motoristas salieron y les rodearon._

 _"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí."_

 _"Jay al final tenías razón."_

 _"Se trata de una rata."_

 _"Una rata callejera."_

 _Thea miro con rabia a los hombres que la rodeaban. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el milagro que la salvo de ese lunático meses atrás?_

 _"Creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer con ella." Dijo una mirándola de una forma que le provocaba nauseas. Los demás lo miraron, se miraron entre ellos y luego la miraron a ella._

 _"Amor tú y nosotros nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche." Dijo uno mientras se le acercaba._

 _Thea sabia lo que planeaban hacerle, la sola idea le repugnaba y le daba pánico, tenía miedo. Tenía que escapar._

 _Tenía que escapar, MALDITA SEA. Esos bastardos ¡NO! la tocarían._

 _Con la adrenalina en su punto máximo Thea le dio un codazo al gorila que la sujetaba en el estomago, con su edad no debería de hacerle hecho nada de daño pero por alguna razón el gorila se doblo de dolor. Como si le hubiesen pegado con un bate de béisbol. Thea aprovecho la oportunidad y trato de correr, pero estaba rodeada. Desesperada dio un salto, y para el mayor asombro de todos incluida ella misma, salto como tres metros. Cuando aterrizo no se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar ni nada, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás._

 _Podía escuchar el sonido de los motores y sabia y seguir corriendo por la carretera seria un suicidio así que se dirigió hacia el bosque, que tenía sus peligros pero era mejor que una banda de motoristas furiosos._

El entrar en el bosque ella esperaba tropezar con las raíces, chocar contra algún árbol. Pero no fue así, nada más entrar en el bosque sintió como si acabara de volver a casa (su verdadera casa, nunca considero la vivienda de los Dursley como su casa) Ella sentía donde estaba cada árbol, cada animal ,cada arbusto del bosque. A pesar de que nunca antes había estado allí ella conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, sentía que había vagado por ese bosque cientos, sino miles de veces.

Eso no ocurría solo con ese bosque sino que con todo bosque en el que entraba, no, no solo los bosques sino que con todo lugar que estuviera relacionado con la naturaleza. Aprovechando esta increible habilidad Thea uso los bosques como refugio mucho más seguido, tambien aprendio a cazar para obtener carne.

Ahorra ya no dependia solo del hurto para alimentarse, podía encontrar su propia comida en la naturaleza.


End file.
